


How Wonderful Life Is

by poorguysheadcanon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New house, Post-Canon, david misses his family, not edited, patrick likes singing to his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguysheadcanon/pseuds/poorguysheadcanon
Summary: David feels a little lonely without his family in Schitt's Creek, but Patrick always keeps his promises
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	How Wonderful Life Is

**Author's Note:**

> Is this entire fic a product of Noah Reid's live stream last night? Yes, it absolutely is. This isn't long at all and it's not really edited, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

Six months after their wedding, David and Patrick found themselves in a normal rhythm of married life. Once they got back from their honeymoon, they realized just how much their lives were different. Not just the happiness in each of their voices when they would call each other husbands, but their day to day as well. Ever since the rest of the Rose family moved away, it seemed they had a lot more free time. No more dinner with the parents, no more nights out with Alexis, and no more random stop ins to the motel room. Of course, they called Johnny and Moria often and Alexis had them in a group chat that updated them and Stevie on her “big girl job” almost hourly, but it was different. David would absolutely never admit it, but he missed them. Patrick knew this, because he knew everything about his husband, and tried to find little ways to entertain and distract him from those lonely thoughts.

He did this in a plethora of ways, number one on that list being hanging out with Stevie. Patrick had been feeling thankful for Stevie lately, not only for helping David see that he belonged here, in their perfect little house, but also giving David another reason to stay. He knows David loves him and would have never actually moved to New York if he knew Patrick was uncomfortable with it, but he also knows that Stevie still being here is a big reason that David is. They have weekly dinner parties, movie nights, and trips to The Wobbly Elm. It helps them all feel a little less lonely about Johnny, Moria, and Alexis so far away. 

Another way Patrick distracts his husband is through music. No, they weren’t having another open mic night any time soon, David made sure of that, but Patrick still sang pretty often. His guitar was taken out almost daily, even if just to strum a bit while David napped. But a new development ever since they bought the house was Patrick’s skill on the piano. As the couple who lived there before was moving out, they explained they were leaving the piano in the house. David was ready to show off at first, he definitely still remembered how to play Mary Had A Little Lamb. Adelina had taught him when he was little and he was very excited at the idea of having the one up on Patrick with this, but alas that was not the case. David played his nursery rhyme which earned him some claps and a kiss from his husband, but his brief moment of triumph ended when Patrick began to play “Your Song” by Elton John on the piano. David sat beside him on the bench, watched his fingers move and listened to his voice. After the song was over and David composed himself, he looked up at Patrick.

“Literally is there something you're bad at? Anything at all? Would be great for my self-esteem.” 

Patrick smirked a bit and took David’s hands in his, playing with his rings a little.

“Hey, you really killed Mary Had A Little Lamb, your self-esteem should be through the roof.”

After that first night, Patrick had a new song to sing for David almost every night. He did classics like Hey Jude, absolute bops like Hit Me Baby One More Time, and slowed down versions of current top ’40s. David teased him almost every night, but the ritual put a smile on their faces. Yes, David may miss his family and have lonely nights, but with his husband at home singing Vienna to make him feel special? Life was good. And Patrick kept his promise, David was so fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @poorguysheadcanon and chat with me about Schitt's Creek because I literally can not stop talking about it.


End file.
